Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to determining the location of pollution sources, and more particularly to measuring pollution sources taking into account air and/or water current changes.
Description of the Related Art
Pollution technologies, including smart grid, and pollution mitigation, have become a policy focus in developed and developing nations. Air pollution is a mixture of solid particles and gases in the air. Water pollution is the contamination of water bodies (e.g. lakes, rivers, oceans, aquifers and groundwater). This form of environmental degradation occurs when pollutants are directly or indirectly discharged into water bodies without adequate treatment to remove harmful compounds.